User talk:MakeShift
Hi, welcome to Droon Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Eric Hinkle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:06, 1 May 2009 Hey, Will. Well, since you seem to have logged in recently, and as you have edited reasonably here, would you like to become an administrator here? This wiki lacks many, and more of them would certainly help promote and expand it. Please reply! Ralnon (talk) 14:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Rollbackship Thanks. But, about the admin rights, this wiki doesn't need two admins with not even hundred articles. Perseus | Perseus , Thou art not the hero | Thou art not the hero 03:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :As thou wish, then. 04:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) (book) Why've you added a "(book)" suffix to every book article? 10:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Shouldn't that have been done only with the books whose titles are the same as objects. For example, a book like The Magic Escapes, doesn't refer to anything else but the book. So for books like The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet shouldn't the (book) suffix be removed? , 10:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Did you know their making a Secrets of Droon movie?!? It will be based on the first 5 books! Oh sorry the one above was from me. -Florarox Hello Will, please, I do not understand: For whatever reason did you remove my administration rights, and without contacting me? I tried my best to contribute to this wiki in the past, as can be seen from my Contributions, and I promise that I will continue to serve the wiki in the future if you give me this chance. Ralnon (talk) 14:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Administration Hello Will. You can learn a bit about me by reading my user page. I really enjoy this series and would like to help make this wiki a great place. I was wondering, who are the administrators here. According to the message I received after joing, there are no admins. Is this true? Thanks --SavageOpress1138 19:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think I will request an adoption if you guys aren't really active. If they do let me, I won't take away your administrative powers, I'll just let you have them in case you drop by from time to time. Thanks --SavageOpress1138 13:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks --SavageOpress1138 13:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature Policy Hi Will. I don't know how active you are, but if you care, could you check out the Droon Wiki talk:Signature Policy? I'd love to here your input. Thanks--SavageOpress1138 20:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Direction Hi. On the main page you direct anyone seeking adminship, rollback, or Bureaucratic powers to your talk page. Seeing as you're not as active, and I'm a Bureaucrat, would you like me to direct them to my page instead? It doesn't really matter either way, I'm just wondering if you'd prefer one way or the other. Thanks --[[User:SavageOpress1138|'SavageOpress1138']] Help you I can, yes 01:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. If you're around, I can't join #DroonWiki on IRC. It says I need to be invited. If you know what that means, please help. Thanks --[[User:SavageOpress1138|'SavageOpress1138']] Help you I can, yes 14:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC)